official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cup x Buy
BUY X CUP actually a true story ' ' A crinkled tissue after another reached the floor. Tears wouldn't stop streaming from the eyes of a depressed girl- Cup. A faint knock is heard coming from her door. “Go away, Mom…” She muttered, curling up into a ball on her bed. “It can't be that bad, sweethea-” Her mother stood outside of the door, heartbroken. “He cheated on me, Mom..I bet everyone else would..” More tears trickled down her cheeks. Her mom walked away in guilt of not being able to help her. Suddenly, a sound effect comes from her computer. Cup’s head jerked toward the direction of her computer. She flipped her hair off her face and wiped her tears away, hopping onto her computer chair. 1 message from Buy<3#6997 “Hey, I'm really sorry MLG did that to you.. um..do you wanna hang out or talk?” Cup’s eyes flickered over the messages. Her heart throbbed, and she needed someone to talk to more than ever before. Her fingers fly across the keyboard with a quick “Yes.” An embarrassing smile planted itself on her face. Soon, she poured all her broken feelings into the chat. Buy listened carefully and comforted her. **1 hour later** Buy<3#6997 “I’m coming to your house to comfort you. I'll be there in five minutes. Also, I know it's tough, but I can't really give you the comfort you need, such as a hug.” She blushed. “Maybe I want more than a hug..” Cup muttered to herself, squirming in her chair. She stopped herself from the thought. **I sound like a slut..I-I better not try anything..urk..** She remembered her Mom’s sharp words a day ago. “Don’t date so light heartedly, or you'll become a hoe like MLG.” She scolded after a Cup came home crying to her. She hopped around, worrying again and again about her feelings beginning to pile up high for Buy. The doorbell rang. “Who's that, dear?” Her mom yelled from the kitchen. “N-nobody, Mom! I’ll get the door!” She stumbled out of her room. She opened the door to see a worried Buy. He wrapped his arms around Cup. “I’m so sorry this happened to you..” He says, as Cup buries her head into his chest. “I SAID WHO THE HELL IS IT?! IF IT’S MLG I’LL RIP HIS ASSHOLE OUT!” Her mom screeched yet again. “We gotta go, quickly!” Cup took him by the hand and led her to her room. “IT’S THE FREAKIN’ MAILMAN, MOM!” Cup screamed back with fake crying noises before shutting the door. Cup blushed for a moment, and Buy looked away scratching his head. An awkward boner seeps out of his pants, bulging noticeably. “U-um..” Cup pointed to the bulge. Buy’s face turned red. “S-sorry..I’m so sorry..” He looked down in shame, covering his face in embarrassment. “N-no..it's okay..I just don't get how anyone would want to..you know..with me..” Cup muttered, meeting his eyes. “That's not true, everyone would want t-..never mind, that came out wrong.” Buy laughed it off, looking away. “You know..” Cup pounced on top of Buy. “I wouldn't mind if it was you..~” Caught off-guard, he yelped in shock. Cup’s face hovers over Buy’s, her long strands of hair tickling his face and harboring their hot breaths. Their soft lips press on each other, slurping and sucking on each other’s mouths. They moan together softly, aware to be quiet. “Please give me that wet and slimy cum inside me~.” Cup grinned at Buy. He nodded, placing his red and twitching dick inside Cup’s ass. He thrusts back and forth, as her entire body shook each time he thrusted. “O-ooh..~ My ass is tingling..you're ripping it apart, Buy..” She moaned, her tits rock back and forth jiggling midair. Buy’s hand reaches forward, toying with Cup’s pussy. He flicked and pinched her clit, as she screamed in pleasure. “Shh...not so loud.” Buy looked around cautiously before shoving Cup’s wet panties in her mouth. She sucked on them as the erotic smell lingered in the air. “It's going deeper and deeper..” Cup loved it. Buy looked around with less caution this time, thrusting once again- this time in her pussy. Her body tingled even more than before, as she shook uncontrollably with pleasure. “Your dick is twitching inside me~..I think you're gonna cum..” She told Buy. A smirk appeared on his face. “I also think you're gonna be pregnant after this..!” Buy shoved in the remains of his dick not inside of Cup’s pussy one last time. Cup’s tongue sloshed out along with a stream of spit trickling down her lips. Jizz splattered all over her pussy, gushing out. “O-auugh..that felt nice~” Cup exclaimed, panting in exhaustion. “I love you, Cup..” Buy whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. “I..love you too, Buy. I feel a lot better..do you want to go out for some food anytime soon..?” She asked eagerly. “As soon as Redonu deletes that Hoe x You fanfic, because you're mine and mine only now!” He slammed his fists together. Cup smiled, as tears of joy pour out of her eyes. She buried her head into Buy’s chest, falling asleep quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep as well. **end**